


无名之人

by harperjablonski



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperjablonski/pseuds/harperjablonski
Summary: 上世纪五十年代背景，从大学校园到国营农场。根正苗红五好青年小王同志的暗恋史（。*灵感来源于小王的爱情格言：“21岁就认定的事情，我想就算到了81岁也还能坚持。”
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

爷爷昨晚去世了。  
我从北京飞回河南老家见了他最后一面。  
他躺在病床上，戴着氧气面罩，原本高大挺拔的身子缩成了小小的可怜的一团。  
我用手覆上他枯树皮一样的手背，轻轻喊了他一声。他没有回应我。  
病房里除了生命体征监测仪发出的滴滴声外，非常安静。  
我退回病床旁边的椅子，忐忑于此刻的爷爷是不是正在航向死亡的彼岸。  
他却突然睁开了眼睛，直直地看向我。  
我赶紧躬身过去，听见他很微弱的声音在说：“箱子。”  
我很迷惑，不确定自己到底听到了什么。  
但他还是一遍又一遍地重复：“箱子，书房的箱子，不是……”  
我问他：“您要我做什么？”  
他闭上眼睛急急地喘了几口气，胸膛起伏气管嘶鸣的样子让我几乎想按铃通知医生过来抢救。  
“帮我还给他。”  
说完这句没头没尾的话，他呼吸渐渐缓和下来，似乎睡了过去，留下我傻傻地望着病床被面的医院名字。  
爷爷没有挺过第二天，走的时候是很平静的样子。他今年八十一岁了，无病无痛地离开是一件好事吧。  
其实我从来不觉得我和爷爷之间会有紧密到需要见最后一面的羁绊，我对他的了解甚至谈不上多。奶奶很早就过世了，印象中的他总是形只影单，而且就如很多老一辈的人一样，他极少给出正面的感情回馈。也许正因为如此，我一直觉得他是个严肃而淡漠的人。  
但是他临终前向我提起的这个“箱子”还是唤起了我童年的一段记忆。  
打开爷爷常年独居的家门，和十几年前分毫不差的家具布置令我有一种时空错乱的感觉，关于那只箱子的记忆正在一点一滴地回到我眼前。  
小学二年级的时候，由于爸妈工作忙，我在爷爷家暂住过一段时间。那时的我对爷爷有一种天然的崇拜，他是新中国头几批大学生，他曾经参与过北大荒的开垦建设，他是单位里饱受尊敬的老党员。他的名声很好，家属院里的人都说他为人低调，能干又勤快。但因为一件小事我很长一段时间都不敢主动亲近他。  
那天晚饭后爷爷出门散步，我呆在家里看动画片。不知何故少儿频道的节目没有如期播出，郁闷的我只好翻出动画DVD碟片。爷爷家的DVD机许是长年闲置，遥控器已经没电了。看不了动画片而抓心挠肝的我翻箱倒柜寻找电池，甚至斗胆打起了爷爷书房的主意。爷爷不喜欢别人进他的书房，这道门从不敞开。  
我不知道他到底有没有上锁，只是随手试试却一把扭开了。  
房间空空的，能放东西的就一只大书柜，上排可以通过玻璃门看见里面一排排全是书籍，下排则有四扇木制柜门。我打开下排柜门，期待里面能有我的目标。  
柜子里放着少量针线、剪刀等杂物，打开第三扇门时，我终于看见靠里立着一只木制的工具箱。  
我将工具箱拖出来，露出它很老旧的可怜样子，表面的绿漆已经脱落得快看不出原样，锈迹斑斑的铁把手下方有一只看上去比较新的小锁。  
当我正在摆弄小锁，就听见了爷爷进屋的声音。  
一向听话的我突然意识到自己闯祸了，做贼一般地把箱子推回原位，但爷爷已经看见我了，他脸上氤氲着怒气和一种我看不懂的慌乱，迈着大步冲过来，一把捏住我的胳膊，将我连拖带拽赶出了书房。  
我的手臂被他捏得很疼，不敢哭出声，之后他一句话也没有跟我说。  
第二天放学，是妈妈来接的我。

现在这只令我被爷爷赶走的箱子又摆在我面前了。它看上去还是和十几年前一样破旧，不过比起记忆中硕大笨重的样子，它现在只是一个中等大小的工具箱，不太沉，显然里面装的并不是金属工具。  
令我意外的是那只锁已经不见了，单薄的铁制搭扣在我搬动箱子的时候松松地落到了一旁，箱子唰地一声开了一半，里面的物件散落在地上。  
我赶紧蹲下来查看，这里面并没有什么值得大惊小怪的东西，只有四本十六开的硬壳笔记本，一个牛皮纸信封，以及一叠用透明塑料袋装起来的照片。  
这些应该都是爷爷的私人物品，他当初那样怒不可遏，也许是不愿意和任何人分享他的回忆吧？  
不过病危时刻他一定要叫回我，提起这个箱子的存在，让我把箱子“还给他”，到底是为什么呢？这个“他”又到底是谁？  
如果不翻看这些东西，我没法完成爷爷的遗愿。  
我纠结了好一会，这样为自己找着理由，终于放任双手开始探索这些带着轻微霉味，尘封多年的纸张。

塑料袋里的照片保存地不太好，大多泛黄破损，边缘斑驳，有一些甚至人脸都已经完全被黄绿色的霉斑侵蚀，不得全貌。照片看起来都是爷爷年轻时候照的，有几十人的集体照，也有几个人的合照和一些单人照。  
其中出现地最多的是两个长相有些相似的男人，都是高高瘦瘦的身材，窄长的脸，高挺的鼻梁，清朗俊秀的样子。我一时辨认不出哪个才是爷爷，只能从其中一个个子更高的青年鼻梁上的眼镜推测，他不是爷爷。爷爷只有看书看报是才戴一副老花，那爷爷就是旁边的这位了。  
在我的记忆中爷爷从来没有这么瘦过，他一直是很壮实的身材，脸上轮廓不像照片里那样清晰锋利，自有一股威严。其实爷爷年轻时也算得上“小鲜肉”一枚，我抿着嘴笑了。  
粗略翻过，四本笔记本是爷爷从1953年到1960年之间断断续续的日记。上面的字迹和爷爷老年时期相比显得有些稚拙，尤其是署名的“王一博”三个字，字体圆圆的，结构也很松散。也许字如其人，也会成长，这几个字一点也不像爷爷在我作业本和试卷上的签名。  
头脑里兜着爷爷年轻时的样子，我开始阅读他的日记。


	2. Chapter 2

刚满十八岁才一个月，我的爷爷，哦不，是年轻的王一博，就踏入了大学的校园。  
那年的生日一博过得很焦躁，有一些同学已经收到录取消息，属于他的那封电报却迟迟没有动静。一博是中学班里年龄最小的一个，老师和家里人都觉得第一次考不上很正常，劝他明年再考也可以。正当他也渐渐开始这样想的时候，就收到了第一志愿北方大学机械系的录取通知。  
他激动地走路都顺拐了，还是妈妈在旁边笑话他他才发现。  
他想，他是一名大学生了，他将有机会学习很多专业知识，他将带着这些知识去建设他新生的社会主义祖国。  
——没错，就是怀揣着这样单纯而热烈的理想主义，他在金灿灿的九月告别了家人。他是自己背着母亲打包的行囊搭公共汽车去的学校，他感到自己已经完全是一个大人了。  
一博以前是没有记日记习惯的，但既然已经是大学生了，他觉得可以培养一下。  
可以看出他并不十分擅长文字表达，一开始他的日记都比较简短。不过感谢他直截了当的文风，文字虽简短，信息量也不算少。我们可以从中得知，一博喜欢学习大学里的一切新东西：微积分有一些难度但并不让他害怕；他对材料力学很感兴趣；他听政治课讲中国革命史常常听到热血沸腾；他喜欢动手，没事的时候常常用木头削两个小玩意，也很擅长拿纸折动物，所以他很期待去工厂车间实习，亲手操作一下切削刀具；最令他头疼的是俄语，天书一样，令人束手无策，好在教俄语的刘老师很耐心。  
心无旁骛的学习生活流水账就这么不紧不慢地记了一个月，直到有一天，一切开始变得不太一样。  
那一天是一九五三年的十月五日。惜墨如金的一博前所未有地认真描述了天气。  
那是一个和煦的日子，有灿烂的阳光，有湖面吹来的微风，还有弥漫在空气里的青草味道。  
机械系金切专业两个班合计三十来个同学原定由一位高年级的学长带领，要去参观城郊的农机具厂。到了约定时间，学长却一直没有现身。团支书去宿舍找人，拉回来一个大家都没见过的人。  
他个子很高，戴一副细框眼镜，遮不住斜飞的眼角；穿着一件灰色粗线衣，露出一截白白的衬衣领子，裤腿肥大，衬得他整个人都特别单薄。一博觉得他长得很……脱俗。  
他说他叫肖战，是学长的舍友，机械系里临时开大会，学长被叫走了，参观也得改天。他说话的声音给人一种温温润润的感觉，含着一点歉意，告诉大家要组织他们回去自习了。  
所有人都很失望，一博却突然不那么在意参观的事了。他只是盯着那个人，心想这样瘦的一个人，偏生要穿一条这么不合身的裤子。  
有一个同学似乎是想起了在哪见过肖战，很兴奋地说：“你是合唱队的肖学长吧！”  
肖战笑了起来：“咱们合唱队不止一个姓肖的，不知道你说的哪个肖学长。”  
“就是你肖领唱！国庆节表演我刚听过合唱队的节目，肖学长唱歌可好听了。”那位同学赶紧证明自己的真心。  
一博觉得肖战怪有意思的，他刚才那一番话似乎是要引人夸他，但当别人真夸起他，他又不好意思起来，头往下低着，咧开嘴唇露出两颗白白的兔子牙。   
三十几号人松松散散地围着肖战，或坐或站在草坪上，湖边的树荫斑驳地打在他们的脸上、身上，所有人的心情都因此变得浪漫。有人提议让肖战给大家唱首歌。  
他大大方方地同意了，那副细边框眼镜后面，他眨眼睛眨地稍微有些用力，似乎是在借着这个动作思索。他清了清嗓子，对大家说，就唱一首《山楂树》吧。  
大家热热闹闹地叫好，却在他开口的一瞬间安静下来。  
“歌声轻轻荡漾在黄昏的水面上，  
暮色中的工厂在远处闪着光，  
列车飞快地奔驰  
车窗里灯火辉煌。  
山楂树下两青年在把我盼望。  
哦茂密山楂树呀白花满树开放,  
啊你可爱的山楂树呀为何要悲伤？“  
他的声音不算洪亮，却有一种清透的感染力，温柔又有力度，像清晨草叶上的露珠，又像夜晚拂落花瓣的风。  
他娓娓地吟唱着这首红遍大江南北的苏联歌曲，带给一博一种很不一样的感觉。旋律是熟悉的旋律，广播里，聚会上，无数次响起，但一博今天才第一次真正将这首歌听进了心里。  
他想，他以前怎么都不知道，这首歌讲的原来是一个爱情故事。  
肖战唱完了第一段，本意就此打住，刚才那位认出他的同学却不肯轻易罢休，早已拿出随身携带的口琴，只等肖战声音一落，就吹起了《山楂树》的间奏。  
肖战摇摇头指了指他，抛过去一个无奈的笑容。口琴的旋律回到开头，肖战接着唱起了第二段，又没有停歇地唱完了第三段。  
“当那嘹亮的汽笛声刚刚停息  
我就沿着小路向树下走去  
清风吹拂不停在茂密的山楂树下  
吹乱了青年钳工和锻工的头发  
啊茂密的山楂树呀白花满树开放  
啊你可爱的山楂树呀为何要悲伤

白天车间见面我们多亲密  
可是晚上相会却沉默不语  
他们勇敢又可爱呀全都一个样  
亲爱的山楂树呀请你告诉我  
啊最勇敢最可爱的到底是哪一个……”

歌唱完了，空气里静悄悄的。一博有一些恍惚。  
他想，两个勇敢可爱的青年同时爱着一位姑娘，他们的爱为什么会使她感到忧愁？她最后会选择谁？又怎么能指望一棵沉默不语的树告诉她答案呢？  
直到一阵很是热烈的掌声打断了他。  
一博那一天最后的疑问是他怎么一样乐器都不会。


	3. Chapter 3

那天以后，一博的记录渐渐丰富起来。  
他脑海里常常浮现肖战在湖边的树荫里唱歌的情景。每一次都会出现一些新的细节，像是他左右转动的眼珠，轻轻拂动的额发，叩击着裤腿的手指，还有一开一合的嘴唇下方，那颗若隐若现的小痣。到最后，一博自己也搞不清楚，到底那些是真实的，那些又是记忆的画蛇添足。  
他已经明确地感受到，自己的内心好像多出一块地方，像是一间从未涉足的房间，那首《山楂树》帮他打开了房门，清扫了里面的尘埃，现在那里空荡荡的。  
一瞬间多出了什么，又缺少了什么的感觉，他说不清楚。  
也许是那首歌太好听了吧。  
一博觉得自己是很喜欢《山楂树》的，有时甚至会跟着脑中的旋律不自觉地哼两句，被舍友小何听见了，就半开玩笑地怂恿他去考合唱队。他却觉得不是个坏主意，他渐渐发现自己也是能唱歌的。  
合唱队的老师很喜欢他，说他声音干净，长得也精神，打算把他排在前面显眼的位置。然而他没有见到肖战，  
听熟悉肖战的合唱队“老同志”说，他是学校第一批招的研究生，农学系的实验室才刚刚建立起来，正在从事水稻良种培育的研究工作，科研任务很重。以前肖战可是学校各种文艺活动的积极分子，由于现在越来越忙，连合唱队都退了。以后学校里的大小活动，怕是都看不到他了。  
大家一面遗憾听他唱歌的机会变少了，另一面又为他正在从事伟大的事业而感到高兴。   
一博想起小时候妈妈跟他讲，在老家种地，吃饭靠天，风调雨顺的时候吃一年饱饭，遇上年成不好，一赶上稻瘟就颗粒无收，再加上战乱人祸，实在没有活路。  
所以他刚出生，爸爸就带着他们一家来到局势更稳定一些的北方城市里，靠着亲戚帮衬，开始做点小生意。  
后来爸爸生意越做越好，家里日子也越过越好。新中国成立以后，有一家新建起的国营食品厂负责人是爸爸的熟人，看中他的才能，招他去做厂里的管理人员。爸爸也就欣然前往，从一个旧时代的小商人转变为国营工厂干部，一博家也成了邻里称羡的模范新市民家庭，  
“幸好当时我们没留在农村，现在干点什么不比当农民强。”一博妈妈常在家里这样念叨。  
一博觉得妈妈是典型的小市民阶层落后观念作祟，现在幸福的生活难道不是工农联盟在党的带领下共同斗争才得到的胜利成果吗？况且没有农民种粮食，城里人能吃什么？中国是有着四万万同胞的人口大国，农业当然国家的根基。  
一博不知道研究水稻良种培育具体是要怎么做，但是他觉得这一定是一件能够让全国人民再也不挨饿的大事情。一项非常重要的事业，由一群非常优秀的人在日夜不息地为之奋斗，而肖战就是他们中的一员。

一博参加合唱队排练从来不迟到，但有时他会走神，望着新领唱的背影，想象他转过头能露出肖战的脸。

很快就到寒假了，大部分学生都留校，一博家就在本市，也只回去了两天。学校为留校的学生组织了挺多活动，一博起初还和同学去凑了会热闹，没两天兴趣也淡了，加上一天雨一天雪的，几个人也就安心留在宿舍里学习了。  
一博功课不错，除了俄语，其他课考试成绩算是相当优秀。死磕了几天俄语，又预习了下学期的课程，一博渐渐有点坐不住。  
舍友小何见他颇有些百无聊赖的样子，扔给他几本厚厚的书，说是为了提升他对俄语的感知能力，需要先感受一番俄语文学的魅力，看完顺便帮他去图书馆还了。  
没想到一堆苏联文学里面混了一本法语原著的《茶花女》，一博不爱看长篇大论的小说，看它最薄，也就索性耐下性子，靠着十字格的玻璃窗，认真读了起来，就这样安安静静地看了两天。  
那本小说的结尾，女主人公玛格丽特弥留之际仍然在呼唤爱人亚芒的名字，盼望能够见他一面，直到最后含着眼泪停止呼吸……这让一博的眼睛里也渗出了水汽。他心里有很多感动和同情，他想，爱情就应该是这样执着、热烈又纯洁的吧，虽然他现在还没有经历过爱情，但是他一定不会辜负他爱的人。  
于是小何问起他感受的时候，他脱口而出：爱就是这样，没有办法。  
小何脸上有种欲言又止、要笑不笑的表情，一博不明白，难道他说得不对吗？

还有好几本大部头显然在归还日期之前是看不完的，一博也就打算提前去图书馆还掉。没想到还完书在图书馆门口遇见了肖战，还正好跟他打了个照面。  
一博见到肖战的第一反应，就是去看他的嘴唇下方。原来不是他的想象，那儿真的有一颗小痣。  
肖战也盯着他愣了一下，然后恍然大悟的样子问道：“你是机械系的同学吧？”  
一博没能想到他对他竟然是有印象的，也许，他就是记得住每个见过面的人吧。  
他们两肩并肩走在图书馆前的大路上，天空阴沉沉的，飘下来似雪非雪的雨雾，弄花了肖战的眼镜。  
“肖学长……”一博想告诉他，他有一张手帕，可以给他擦一擦眼镜。  
肖战却打断他：“不用叫我学长，虽然我确实比你大了不少岁。我可以叫你一博吗。？”  
一博点点头。经过深思熟虑，他谨慎地唤了一声：“战哥。”  
肖战很高兴的样子，拍了拍他的肩膀，说是还没几个人叫过他哥呢。  
一种很细小的欣喜在一博心里漾开，他不自觉地抿着嘴勾起了嘴角。  
他们在一博的宿舍院门口告别——肖战住的农院宿舍还要走不短的一段路。肖战说他们以后也许可以一起约着去图书馆学习，一博点点头，拿出他捏在口袋里的棉手帕，示意他可以擦擦眼镜和头发。肖战笑着接了过去。

之后一博就很爱去图书馆看书学习了，可是他再也没有遇见过肖战。他很失落。  
一博问自己，他想和肖战做朋友吗？是的，很想。想和他一起在图书馆自习，一起去食堂吃饭，想跟他分享很多心情。但是他们只见过两面，他怎么能奢求他回应他的友谊。  
学校不大，他们的交集却太少。肖战每天的生活，他一无所知。他只知道他正在从事着很重要的事业，那是一片充满未知和挑战的广阔的天地，那是属于专业的、成熟的人的世界，而他还没有得到进入其中的资格。  
他隐隐约约地感觉到，他想要从肖战身上得到的那种友谊，是他现在没法实现的，他不想让一个一无所有的仰视者成为肖战对他的最初印象。  
和肖战的这种距离感，令他一边扼制自己去接触他的念头，一边产生出迫切地要去追赶他的渴望。  
总有一天他能够和他并肩而立。  
在那一天之前，他告诉自己，不要试图去打扰肖战的生活。  
即使他还是每一次都在期盼偶遇。当期望一次次落空，他有时候会突然感到生气，不是他说的要约他一起学习吗？他为什么像风一样，如此捉摸不定。  
那一瞬间的怨气往往在事后令他害臊。随口的一句话怎么能算得上数，他也许是在实验室做实验，在宿舍写报告，在田间观察作物生长，他肩负着那么重的责任，没有空找他不是很正常的一件事吗？  
而他自己呢，到底在干什么？胡思乱想，心神不定，学习任务都准备抛下了吗？建设祖国的理想都忘掉了吗？


	4. Chapter 4

到了初夏，校园里渐渐掀起一股交谊舞的风潮，无论走到哪里都能看见跳舞的人，没有舞伴，一个人比划着也在跳，没有音乐，打着节拍也在跳。  
一博一直对学校里的潮流不太敏感，因此等他反应过来，已经成了系里亟待扫除的“舞盲”。  
一博从小是个好动的孩子，虽然住在城里，也没少干下河摸鱼，上树掏鸟的事情。他手脚灵巧，领悟力也高，无论是抽陀螺，抖空竹，还是打水漂，他都是一看就会，第一次玩就相当娴熟，还能发明出不少新花样，因此备受大院里孩子的尊崇。小学时他甚至跟着邻居徐太爷学过一阵舞剑。徐太爷据说年轻时是南边哪个门派的弟子，一博觉得这一派的剑法很是飘逸，只是后来徐太爷仙逝，也就没人能继续教他了。  
可是一博不会跳舞，他看过戏班子唱戏，看过天桥杂耍，就是没有看过正儿八经的舞蹈表演，只有在一些外国电影里，他才能看到一些人们跳舞的片段。

系里要办一个周末舞会，团支书来他们宿舍通知的时候，专门强调了“舞盲”王一博必须参加。  
一博憋着一股气，早早就去了舞会场地。  
那是兵乓球场旁边空地布置而成的一个舞池，顶上只吊着一盏灯，四周的树上挂着一些灯串，等到天色暗下来，一定人人脸上都是明灭不定的灯影。  
乒乓球台边上坐着舞会的乐队，有拉手风琴的，有吹长笛黑管的，有弹吉他的，有打鼓的，甚至还有拉二胡的。  
一博到的时候，舞池里人还不多。系里女生少，有两个男生抱在一起跳的，也没有谁会觉得奇怪。  
他在一旁看了几分钟，就在心里把这种舞步拆解得明明白白了。后来有很会跳舞的同学来给包括他在内的几个“舞盲”教学，又给他们演示了难度最大的“快三步”。一博小幅度地跟着动了动手脚，觉得自己准备好了。转头一看，其他几位“舞盲”还懵懵懂懂的样子呢。  
又教了几遍，那位同学不耐烦了，说他一个人翻着嘴皮子说没用，实践才能检验真理，得找人带着他们跳一跳。跳一跳，所有问题都迎刃而解。于是呼啦啦地人人都牵着舞伴下场了，一时只剩下一博一个人。旁边有几个女同学，犹犹豫豫，你推我让，不知道到底要不要上来邀请一博。  
正当一博有一些尴尬的时候，肖战突然从他身后冒了出来。  
“一博，我来带你吧。”  
他的头发有些乱蓬蓬的，比起上一次见面更瘦了，脸颊尤其瘦削，下颌骨显出很锋利的角度，但是眼睛亮得好像里面藏了星星。  
一博怎么也没想到能遇见他，忍不住露出惊喜的表情，如果有一面镜子，他能看到自己的脸颊现出了一个柔和的小括弧  
肖战说他今天一直在做实验，吃完饭出来走走就看见这边在办舞会。要不是实验室有了重大的进展，他也不会有兴致过来凑热闹。正好可以带一带一博，等他会了就走。  
一博没有告诉他，其实他已经学会了。  
肖战拉着他走进舞池，摆好姿势，想了想又说：“你来跳男士舞步，像我这样摆好动作。”  
一博听话地照做了，然后肖战靠过来，引导他的左手牵上他的右手，把左手放在他的肩上，又让他的右手搭上他的腰。  
隔着薄薄的一层衣服，他能感受到肖战身上的热力，他的腰比很多女孩子还细，一博简直一点力也不敢往上加，好像稍不注意就会把它折断。  
肖战是比一博高一些的，因此他们这样的动作稍微一些别扭，但是一博根本没注意到这点。做好这个预备的姿势，他们之间的距离变得非常近。  
平视的时候，入目是肖战精巧的鼻尖，一抬眼就能直接看进肖战的眼睛里，那里面有着比夏夜星空更深邃的温柔笑意，而垂下目光时又他又忍不住去关注那颗他一直十分在意的唇下痣。  
“我们先从最基本的慢三开始吧，你听这音乐，是强、弱、弱的三拍，你进左脚，我就退右脚，不要怕踩着我的脚，跟着音乐的节奏来就好……“  
一博能感觉到肖战说话时候胸腔和气管的震动，这嗡嗡的气流连带着他的心也有些颤抖，他的眼睛不知所措，他的呼吸不再绵长，他的脸也开始发烫。他庆幸灯光的昏暗，使肖战看不见他泛红的脸色，也庆幸音乐声的吵闹，使肖战听不见他如擂的心跳。  
他也突然不能明白肖战的话每一个字连在一起的意思，只是凭着记忆和本能，条件反射一般地跟着肖战迈着步子。  
一曲完毕，一博才渐渐找回神智，他听见肖战说他学得很快，节奏把握得很好。  
“就是动作有些僵硬。“肖战说完这句话哈哈地笑了起来。  
一博不好意思地碰了碰鼻子，他有些犹豫地问：“那你能不能再带我跳一会？“  
肖战抬起手腕看了看表，遗憾地皱起了眉头：“没想到我都出来晃了这么长时间了，我得回实验室了，不好意思了，一博。”  
“你跳舞特别有天赋，找个女同学和你搭档吧，好好跳，再见！”  
“战哥再见。”  
一博挥了挥手，心里空落落的。  
这个夏夜的这一支舞从此反复出现在他的梦中。


End file.
